Be Stuck with Me Forever?
by Thegirlwiththepurpleipod
Summary: 'Samantha Rogers had feelings for Tony Stark, to say the least.' Tony decides it's a good time to settle down. And Samantha, is the one he wants to settle down with. Stoni! Fem!Captain America.


Samantha Rogers had feelings for Tony Stark, to say the least. She couldn't really help it. He reminded her of Bucky. Annoying, self-obsessed, obnoxious, rude, flamboyant, show off, but somehow over all a nice guy. Samantha loved Bucky once in her life, about seventh grade, then he got his first girlfriend, and decided that it's best if they stay friends because once she told him about what she was, any feelings he might have had for her would be gone.

When Samantha first met Tony Stark, she loathed him. Every twenty seconds he was reminding her that this isn't the 1940s, there are no wars, and everything is brand spankin new. Like she doesn't get smacked it the face with that reality every morning when she wakes up. Then..he said the worst.

'YOU ARE FEMALE! EVERYTHING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU CAME FROM A BOTTLE.'

This time, Samantha was punched in the face with reality, and got a bloody nose. She wanted to throw him off the edge of the plane..but Patrick won't have wanted that. He was Howard's son after all...don't kill him quite yet.

After the Battle of Manhattan, she slowly realized that Tony wasn't such a bad guy after all. Sure, he still tended to be a jerk, and obnoxious. Most of the time, she still wanted to push him out of the window, cause that annoying smirk that almost never left his face. His stupid Stark Snark that Samantha rolls her eyes at.

Tony started respecting Samantha, and Samantha considered them friends. She was the only one that could get him to go to bed, eat, and she was the only one he listened to during battles.

So, of course, slowly they fell in love.

Everyone noticed. Bruce bugged Tony about asking her out, like they were teenage boys. Thor boomed his opinion on the state of their relationship every other day. During their sparring matches, Samantha, Clint, and Natasha talked about what would happen if they were to go out. Clint said 'It might get that stick out of your ass." then Natasha slapped him in the back of the head.

Though, between all the pestering, Samantha and Tony ignored their feelings for each other, and nothing would have happened between them if Samantha didn't almost die.

During a battle against a rogue alien army, Samantha got trapped under the rubble from the blast from the ship.

Tony had proceeded to flip out, screaming that Sam was hurt, and then stupidly decided that he would find her. So, digging through the rubble, he swore to himself that if Sam lived through this, he would tell her how he felt. So if she did die in battle or when she went on missions for SHIELD, that Samantha would always know that Tony loved her.

So the minute he found her, he had JARVIS scan her for injuries. The Al claimed that she had head trauma, two broken ribs, and a broken wrist. Quickly, he picked her up and flew her to the SHIELD hospital.

He didn't leave her side at all. Even when it was two days after the battle, and Samantha was in a coma. She ended up waking up four days later. The minute Tony saw her beautiful blue eyes open, he called for a nurse. He told her to bring in the rest of the Avengers.

Samantha smiled when she saw him. She was happy it was Tony here, no one else.

"Sam? You awake still?" He asked, giving her a cup of water.

"Yeah, I'm awake." She took a sip.

"I have to tell you something." He took her hand in his.

"What is it?" She questioned, looking up at the playboy, billionaire, philatr- whatever the hell he was, she didn't care.

"I think you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I know we got off on the wrong foot, and everything. I want to go out with you..I really like you..I think I might love you." He confessed, avoiding her eyes. She laughed and smiled at Tony's childness.

"I really like you too." His face had a look of surprise on it, and she laughed.

"Should we leave them be?" Bruce asked, as the other four Avengers watched the scene play out.

"Yeah, we can pester them about this later, when Sam's feeling better." Clint said, and they turned and walked away.

"It took them long enough." Bruce sighed, as they walked back to the plane.

"Indeed! Lady Samantha and Man of Iron will be wonderful for each other!" Thor boomed, smiling at his friends.

"Whatever you say, Thor, whatever you say."

It took Samantha a few weeks to get better. Then, Tony and Samantha had their first date.

It was nothing short of a disaster.

Tony had taken Samantha to a fancy restaurant, high end, for only very wealthy people. They were having a nice time, and everything was going smoothly. Then Tony got nervous.

Tony rarely got nervous. But, Samantha was special. She was tough, and she didn't take his shit. That was a nice change.

Tony went to move her wine glass, he wanted to reach over and hold her hand. But when moving it, it tipped over, and slipped all over the front of her dress. That was gonna leave a stain in the morning.

"Tony, it's fine. I hate this dress anyways." Samantha kept saying, ignoring Tony's voice of apology.

"I can buy you a new dress! Don't worry! It's a nice dress!" Tony told her, and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Tony, let's go home." Samantha placed her hand on his. Tony looked at Sam sheepishly, the look in her baby blue eyes wasn't angry.

So, together, they went to the car. Happy drove them, and kept looking back at them, wondering why they were being so awkward.

When they arrived at the tower, Tony insisted on taking Sam to her floor. Deciding she was too tired to argue, Samantha agreed. So, they rode up in the elevator, the only sound was the weird and extremely awkward elevator music that Tony had playing in the elevator.

Sam took out her key and unlocked the door to her room. Tony followed her in, and Samantha vanished into the bathroom. Tony looked around the room, there were drawings hanging around the room. He looked closer at one of them. It was his father, Bucky and Agent Patrick Carter. They looked happy, and they were her best friends. That's why Samantha was hoping to talk about his father with him, she thought he would have been a better man. He heard that Samantha and Agent Carter were something, but it was all too late to act on anything when their feelings for each other came to light.

He walked over to another wall. Seeing pictures of the Hulk, Bruce, Thor, Clint and Natasha. They were all perfectly detailed, down the scar on Clint's cheek. Then he looked at the picture of him. It was when they were having a drink on the night Bucky died, he found Samantha trying to drink her weight in whiskey, not that it would do anything. But he was smiling, as she told him the story of how her and Bucky first met, and he was laughing about Samantha's reaction to her best friend.

Samantha had gotten changed into some pajamas, plaid flannel pants, and an oversized t-shirt from her war days. She piled her hair on top of her head, in messy bun. She wiped off all her makeup, leaving her with a clean face. She walked out to see Tony admiring her drawings.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked, holding up a DVD, even though Tony had made everything electronic, "I'm still trying to catch up, but Bruce said I might like this movie."

She held up Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. She smiled sheepishly at Tony, and he laughed.

"Come one," He took the disc and placed it in the DVD player.

He walked over to the couch, where Samantha already sat. He awkwardly sat down, not sure if he should get too close. Sam snuggled into him, and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. In the middle of the movie, Samantha fell asleep on his shoulder. She looked happy.

Maybe this date wasn't a complete loss.

Samantha and Tony didn't let their relationship get in the way of the Avengers. Well, most of the time.

"Tony, you could have gotten yourself seriously injured back there!" Tony sat back on the couch, his leg in a cast.

Samantha limped as she paced. She had twisted her ankle during the fight. She also had the development of a black eye and two cuts on her forearm and shoulder.

"You should sit down, put ice on that eye and that ankle. You need to bandage those cuts, Sam, they'll get infected." Tony told her, and she simply glared at him.

"Tony, you're lucky you just broke your leg, you could have died!" She huffed, throwing her hands in the air.

"We almost die whenever we are called to save New York." Tony grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the couch, "Hey, I understand. You don't want me to die. I don't want to die either, but I'm still here, Sammie."

"I love you." Samantha told him.

"I love you too."

"Just promise me, you'll be more careful next time." She asked.

"I promise."

Now, four years later, Samantha and Tony were celebrating their four year anniversary. Tony was going to propose. Well, he was going to try. They decided that they would go away fro the week, just them. The Howling Commandoes, and Samantha, had a cabin in upstate New York, so they were going to stay up there.

Tony had gone up there the weekend previous, to set up the location. There was a clearing in the woods, circled by trees. It was the perfect spot to propose. Bruce, Clint, and Natasha had all gone up to set it up. Sam had gone on a mission that had lasted the entire weekend, so she didn't even know they were gone.

Samantha loves the outdoors, so what better place to propose than there? It was going to be perfect. Tony just hoped he wouldn't chicken out.

"Tony are you ready to go?" Sam called, grabbing her backpack.

Bruce slapped Tony on the back, and whispered good luck. Natasha simply nodded at him. Clint told him he would be a little ways behind him, Clint told Tony that he would take pictures.

"Bye everyone!" Sam hugged Bruce and Thor.

"Have fun on your trip with the Man of Iron, I mean Tony, Lady Samantha!" Thor boomed.

"We will Thor, thank you!" She laughed.

"Goodbye Nat, make sure Clint doesn't break anything or anyone." Natasha gave Sam one of her almost smiles.

"I'll do my best." Sam hugged Natasha.

"Clint don't be an asshole." Clint laughed, and smiled at her.

"No promises."

"We'll see you soon! Don't break my tower!" Tony yelled as they walked away.

"Just don't get her pregnant, and then we'll see." Clint yelled back.

Natasha slapped the back of his head.

Sam sat in the passenger seat as Tony drove. It was nice, getting away, just them. No rogue alien armies to face, or Fury to yell at. It was nice to get away from the team, especially Clint.

Sam moved her hand to the radio. It had been four, almost five, years since she had been unfrozen and she had become use to everything. Somethings she still didn't understand, but she had Tony to help with that.

'Fall for you' by Secondhand Serenade played through the speakers of Tony's vintage 1967 Ford Mustang. Tony's hand moved from the steering wheel and intertwined with Samantha's. She smiled, as she softly started to sing along.

"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind."

"Cause a girl like you is impossible to find." Tony sang, and kissed her hand.

Sam smiled. Tony rarely acted like this back at the tower. They both had to act like superheros. Brave and serious. Sam was constantly being serious, she was the world's only super soldier, and she had to act like it. Fury still made them spar, and they didn't let their feelings get in the way. Sam still won, because she had better training. Four years more training than Tony, so it wasn't exactly a fair match, but they couldn't refuse.

Though the couple still spent their nights together, watching movies and relaxing. Tony spent nights in his cave, and Tony still had his own floor. Though, he liked spending time with Sam. She felt like home to him. She was the one thing in this ever changing world that stayed the same. Samantha Rogers was his everything.

"So what do you want to do while we are up there?" She asked, looking out the window, at the trees passing by. They had been driving more than four hours, and they had less than an hour to go.

"Look around, relax, and find things. I don't know, I've never been camping before." Tony told her.

"The stars are beautiful out there. I'll show you the constellations." Sam promised.

"I can't wait." Tony told her, and Sam smiled, "You should take a nap. I'll wake you when we get there."

Samantha nodded and closed her eyes, still holding onto his hand.

"Come on Sam! It's time to wake up!" Tony shook her, and she woke up.

He smiled down at her. Sam went to open her door, but Tony stopped her. He quickly got out, ran around, and opened the door for her. She stepped out of her side of the car, and swept off her feet, literally.

Tony had picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the house. Samantha started giggling.

"Tony, we aren't on our honeymoon!"

"Well, we need our practice!" Tony grunted, and Sam laughed.

"I'm not that heavy!"

"Says the one at the peak of physical fitness." Tony joked, and pushed the door open with his back.

When he was here last weekend, Natasha, Bruce, Clint and himself cleaned the house.

Samantha gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sam moved her hands to the photo on the wall. It was a picture of all of the Howling Commandos, and herself. Everyone was smiling, and Sam stood in the middle.

"Everything looks the same!" She sighed and looked around, "And everything is so clean!"

"I might have sent some kids from SHIELD to clean up the place." Tony smoothly lied.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go unpack."

Tony ran outside to get their bags. He grabbed his bag, and looked in the pocket. He took out the ring, and opened the box. The ring was beautiful. It was gold. The ends of the broke off into four ends, two on each side. The diamond wasn't overly large, Samantha wouldn't want that. The diamond sat on other small diamond, that the two bands had connected together. The other two bands connected to very small piece of gold that sat between the two diamonds.

"Tony! Hurry up!" Sam yelled from the doorway.

"I'm coming!" He shoved the ring back into his pocket, and grabbed Sam's bag, running inside.

"Apparently, someone already packed the fridge and everything!" Sam told him, "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything you want." He set down their bags.

"Good cause I think hot dogs would be good for tonight." She smiled at him, walking to the fridge.

'I'm gonna walk around, see if there are any pathways that we can take later."

"Have fun, and take a jacket. I don't need you getting sick!"

He smiled, kissing her on the cheek, and grabbed his jacket. He walked out the back door, he shoved on the jacket walking down the path. The one he was going to taking her on tonight.

He found the clearing, and saw Clint standing there with his camera. Clint smiled at him, snapping a shot.

"The before shot!" Clint joked, "Sam's gonna be so happy, she's wanted this for a long while."

"I know. I want it too. She means the world to me." Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

"She's a little sister to me, Tony. A little sister who's stronger than me. Don't hurt her."

"If I was planning on it, then I would have by now." He smiled, "I'll text you when you should should start climbing."

"You should have gotten that Peter Parker kid to do this. I heard he's pretty good with this stuff." Clint said.

"Sam likes him enough, I think she wants to adopt him." Tony told him, walking back in the direction he came.

"Good luck with that!" Clint yelled.

Tony laughed, walking away. Tony was nervous. He knew Sam was gonna say yes, and that's what scared him most. She was gonna be stuck with him for the rest of her life. Tony hoped that's what she really wanted.

"Tony! There you are! I was starting to get worried." Sam appeared in the doorway.

"It's nice out here. We should ditch this superhero stuff, and move in here." Tony walked inside, kissing her.

"Well, I would love to, but the world needs us too much." Samantha grabbed the plates, setting them on the table.

"Let's eat!"

After they ate, Samantha and Tony took a walk in the woods. Tony had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Sam had hers wrapped around his waist. Tony had already texted Clint to start climbing when they sat down. Hopefully he didn't get too cold.

"It's beautiful out." Sam sighed.

"Yeah it is, but it's not as beautiful as you." Samantha laughed.

Samantha saw some lights up ahead in the woods. It was her favorite clearing. The boys and her would play baseball back here. They were good at it, and they loved playing. Sam missed it.

They arrived at the clearing. An arch with roses and lights strung around it, sat in the center. Lanterns created a pathway to the archway. Lights had been strung in the branches, and were hanging down from the branches. Samantha gasped.

Tony walked her to the center, and she looked so happy. He let go of her hand, and dropped down on one knee. Sam knew what was happening, and she placed a hand over her mouth. He reached into his pocket.

"Samantha, when we first meet, I didn't think we would ever be friends, let alone this. But somehow, you got into my head, and then I couldn't get you out. You were so serious about everything, and then when I saw crying over Bucky, I knew I was never going to be able to live without you. I fell in love you, and when you almost died underneath that rubble, I knew I couldn't let you die without knowing how much I need you. So how about you marry me, and be stuck with me forever?" Samantha was crying, and they were clearly happy tears.

"Yes! Tony yes!" He sighed, and slipped the ring on her finger. He hugged her, spinning around. He set her down, kissing her.

Then they heard clapping. Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Clint stood there. They were smiling, even Natasha. Sam ran over to her, and they hugged. Then Sam hugged everyone, bouncing with joy.

"You did it, Tony!" Bruce smiled at him.

"Most of all you did it without chickening out!" Clint joked.

"It will be a most glorious wedding! Lady Samantha and The Man of Iron finally." Thor boomed, and Sam smiled at Tony.

"Yeah..finally." Sam said kissing him.


End file.
